Heartlines
by InvisibleRainX
Summary: One-shot.


_Heartlines. One-shot._

Two colours, there are only two colours I see every day. Even when I close my eyes, try to rest, try to sleep the days and nights away - fade away into my dreams. I still see these two colours. They never fade, it's like they've been inked into my cornea and retina - Orange and grey. Even as my dreams fill me with sadness, regrets and pain. I see him, it hurts so much. My heart clenches and yearns for him. This was my choice, I did this for us. For him. I'd open my eyes, reality shifts and I find myself inside these three walls, a cage. Trapped and completely disorientated. Lost. I couldn't escape, I could only pray, hope and have complete faith in the one thing I never had trouble believing in, Michael. Even the mere mention, sound of his name would make me choke. They'd mention him, as my boyfriend...Just stop. Please.

The image of him hurting, I know he is... I saw it all over his face. That moment I walked out. To see his smile turn into tears, a frown. I couldn't hold it in, neither could he...I've never seen him so broken... and I'm the reason he's so distraught...I'm sorry Michael, I couldn't bear the thought of your harming anyone else for my benefit. not anymore, we both know Anson would keep using you... Hurting you. Ugh, my heart is racing now, I'm starting to wonder just when I'll be able to see you again. I really can't understand how much I miss you, yet I remember how annoying you were. How much I once hated you... then, you showed me... you made it clear to me, that you did love me, that I was a part of your life - even when you basically got back in the CIA... you made me my snow globe shelf...I'm smiling now, just thinking of that moment. How cute you were as you asked me to move in, it's those little moments that keep me smiling...I try my hardest to keep focused on the problem in here, try to keep myself alert. You know I'm good at that, you also know; you're my weakness... God, Michael. I can't stand being in here, just as much as you can't stand being in the Loft without me... I can't bear the thought of being anywhere without you... even if you do annoy me 90% of the time. I keep thinking back to the moment we met, since you... mentioned it. Your Irish accent, it sent chills down my body. I wish, I wish I could just hold you, It was the hardest thing to watch you break before me... I couldn't do anything but close my eyes and wish I was holding you, so tightly.. I'd never let you go...

I know you'll get me out of this place, Michael... I know, that you'll fight for me till the bitter end, but please... Don't forgot about Sam, Madeline, Jesse and Nate...As much as you love me, They're all there for you and will help you, let them...Don't take this fight alone, don't walk into Anson's Traps, Listen to Sam...Get Jesse's help when you can... Please, I'm begging you Michael. Don't go rogue. Every day I awake from my broken and interrupted sleep, I fear that Anson has beaten you at your own game, and you're gone. I'm not there anymore... I can't keep you on your feet...It irritates and brings me a great deal of pain as I think about it...Like I said earlier, I have faith in you Michael, I always have and always will. I know you'll get me out of here. I know I'll be able to hold you and never let you go. However; Michael, Don't do it alone and remember that I'm not the only person you love on this planet. You have the most loyal and greatest people in your life... Bring Anson down, I'll be here waiting. I'm not going anywhere... Every day, hour, minute and second that passes, I only miss and love you more...

Did I just talk to Michael in my thoughts? I must be going mad. My mind is racing, I should be keeping track of everyone's movements out there... But I just can't shake the thoughts of him from my head. At times it's like I'm day dreaming...I hear yelling and shouting. I just sit here, skimming through some old boring book; My mind just wanders and runs away...

I can't get the tears on his face from mind. My heart is hammering and throbbing intensely within my chest. It's aching, pounding and hurting. I can feel the tears start to threaten my eyes, covering my face. I let them fall as I close my eyes and think of him, I did this for him...

_**Authors Note:**_

_Another Drabble one-shot. Again, nothing special. just letting my mind wander, trying to get back into my other main fic. hopefully soon lol._


End file.
